mensan_good_practicesfandomcom-20200213-history
LocSec
Welcome new members Make sure new members have access to any internet based group and have enough information on SIG's, the official newsletter, your bylaws and who are the volunteers/officers for anything they may need. Identify their interest and what they do in their "real life", it will make it easier for you to contact them with others alike and your members are your best "asset" when you need a lecture or an expert. A lot of people come to Mensa during a time of a big change on their lifes (divorce, retirement, kids leaving home, moving out of town, etc...) and they may seek a new place to feel integrated. Be the first one to help them around and help them join the "crowd". (There are places with "hard members", if it is the case... be aware your first member's meeting doesn't turn into a hard contact with them. Find people who can help you "taking care" of newbies or come to the rescue of them in case of needed) Mensa promotion / PR From time to time, you will be contacted by local newspapers as "intelligence expert", this is desirable and good for your group. Ask your PR officer in your chapter for official PR information you can use. Seek oportunities to colaborate with schools or unviersities. Consider your "target group" when you are planning your PR strategy. Internal PR Keep peace around, people find in Mensa a place to escape of their regular lifes and/or new stimulus. Remember birthdays, celebrate important dates and any life event relevant to your members. Doubts, questions, issues If you can solve it, do it... if you can't you may always be able to forward it to someone else, if you opt to do this, ask for feedback or else the member who came to you with a doubt/question/issue will feel ignored. If the matter at hand can't be solved be empathetic and don't promise an impossible solution. For example: "I understand your point (it shows you listen), I do share your point of view / I consider ... (confirmation of the fact that you did receive the message), but I am sorry this situation is out of our control". An alternative to this to ask in a legitimate way, to the member to help or support in the execution of the matter he/she identifies as an issue. Do not ever add negative comments against someone else during the process. Do not just censor issues to be told among members. If any of your members is in a position of breaking bylaws/rules/etc and you can't handle the situation yourself, ask the ombudsman or an ExComm officer to help solve the situation. Meetings Holding a long lasting meeting may be a real challenge both for the organizer and the members. Remember it is usual to have introvert members as well as extroverted. Try to have a balance between activities and lectures for both to be able to cope. Try to have variety in your meetings and seek ways to have small workshops every now and then for members to learn something new. Some members may be able to help with this in their expertise area. Schedule ahead in time and invite all your members. Report the outcome of your meetigns in a positive way for others to join next time. Use also public spaces for others to be aware of the presence of your group. For extra information read our Holding great events guide. Adittional hints If you identify an area you could use mensan training let other members know as well as ExComm officers to seek for options. This may help others besides yourself. Prepare draft e-mails for regular questions you regularly get asked by non-members. Always answer e-mails you recieve to your official e-mail account. All volunteers have to be convinced to do their task and understand the sense and purpose of Mensa, otherwise they would not be able to transmit it to others.